Iris's Lunchtime
by Whitefang16
Summary: After Ash and Iris ruin the lunch that Cilan makes, Iris decides to get her daily servings from an alternative source. Lemon NegaiShipping


Hello fellow fanfiction readers. Some of you may be reading my work for the first time, but for those of you drawn to this story because you are on my author list don't worry I should be working on the other stories soon and hopefully update within the month. It's been a while since I've done this, but I think that I can still write with some of the best out there. This is my first Pokemon fanfiction, but the Black and White series is really good and I'm hooked so I figured why not write a story? This story is NegaiShipping or AshxIris for those that don't speak shipper talk and takes place in episode 34 of the Black and White anime series, although it is not necessary to have seen this episode since my story deviates so much from the original.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the franchise.

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for the Pokemon anime and acts of sexual nature. If either of these offends you, turn back now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris's Lunchtime<strong>

Ash and the group are on their way to Nimbasa City and along the way have decided to make a stop for lunch. Cilan decides to make lunch for the group and Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage eagerly await its completion as Ash and Iris spend the waiting time swinging from vines. Cilan tries to keep his calm as he desperately tries to tune out the antics of his younger traveling companions.

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Ash yelled while swinging through the air.

"I know, right?" Iris responded while landing on a tree branch. "You should really try this Cilan." Iris quickly grabbed onto another vine and began swinging again.

"I think I'll pass." The Pokemon Connoisseur said while continuing to stir his stew. He was starting to lose his patience with Ash and Iris, but he shouldn't have to put up with it for much longer. Lunch was coming along nicely and should be just about finished. Just a few more minutes…just then leaves started to fall from the trees and into the stew. Cilan was devastated.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Cilan yelled while raising his ladle. However, this simple gesture caused the entire pot to fall over onto the ground. Ash and Iris both jumped down from the trees and saw the mess that was left of their lunch. Both exchanged looks before bowing and expressing their remorse.

"Sorry, about this Cilan." Ash said while bowing with his hat in his hand. Iris stood beside him looking equally remorseful.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. We didn't think that we were getting out of hand." The tanned skinned girl replied with a smile on her face. Pikachu and Axew looked embarrassed for their trainers while Pansage desperately tried to cheer up his own trainer.

However, the apology of his comrades did little to quell Cilan's anger as he looked at them. "What exactly are you two going to do about this? What will we have for lunch now?" Cilan asked.

"No problem, just leave it to me." Iris replied while pulling three apples out of the sleeves of her shirt. "Apples are always good to eat and you don't have to cook them." She said while taking a bite of one of the apples. "Here's one for you and one for Ash." Iris said while throwing the other two apples to the boys. Ash happily ate his apple while Cilan looked less than impressed.

"This doesn't really qualify as lunch, though." Cilan replied with a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to start over again, but you two can't be anywhere near here this time." Cilan said while giving Ash and Iris a death glare.

Ash and Iris were currently walking through the forest, because Cilan had kicked them out while he tried to make something else for lunch. Cilan sent the two out to look for an Oran berry that was needed to finish off a dish that he was making. The two young trainers decided to leave Pikachu and Axew behind in order to help Cilan with lunch.

"Man why do we have to go and look for this berry?" Ash asked before sighing loudly.

"Because Cilan doesn't want you anywhere near the food that he's cooking." Iris replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Me? He sent the both of us out here to look." Ash stated to his purple haired companion.

"That may be true, but it was your fault that some leaves got into the stew in the first place." Iris said with a smirk on her face.

"My fault? Whose idea was it to start playing around?" Ash replied with a smirk of his own. This caused Iris to blush madly as her anger rose.

"That's not the point! Besides, I'm better at swinging than you are." The dragon girl replied while leaning in closer.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Ash said now starting to get excited.

"Yeah, and what if it is?" Iris replied while returning his look with an equally excited one.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Ash said while pumping up his chest. Iris giggled lightly before jumping up into a tree. Ash followed after her and waited to hear what she had to say.

Iris looked over the horizon, scanning the forest for a destination. How lucky was it that she found an Oran berry tree off in the distance. "Okay then, the first one to make it to the Oran berry tree wins."

"Fine by me, let's do this." Ash replied showing his confidence.

"Eager to lose, are you?" Iris asked with that boundless confidence of her own.

"You're the one who's going to lose." Ash said while getting into position.

"We'll see about that." Iris said while giggling. "Alright we'll start on three, 1…2…3!"

The race began with Iris quickly gaining an early lead. Ash not wanting to be outdone tried to keep up with the aspiring Dragon Master by speeding up. The gap between the two lessened as time went on and Ash decided one final push would put him ahead of Iris. Ash grabbed onto a vine, but the vine snapped under his weight and he went falling down into a nearby lake. Iris seeing this quickly came to a stop.

"Oh no, Ash!" Iris thinking quickly jumped into the lake after him.

Iris managed to pull Ash out of the lake without too much trouble. The two were soaked from their brush with death and decided to shed some clothing and let it dry. Ash was stripped down to his boxers and Iris only had on her white undershirt and white pants. Iris's clothes left little to the imagination as not only were they tight on her form, but the water had soaked through them making them near see through. Both Ash and Iris were feeling something and telltale signs were starting to show. Iris blushed while watching Ash try to air out his shirt.

"Thanks for the help Iris. I could have been in real trouble back there." Ash said while getting his first good look at the wet tan girl. Iris's shirt was probably a little tighter than it should have been due to the water and the chill in the air had started to affect her by hardening her nipples. Also, Iris's already skin tight white pants hugged her hips like a second skin that made Ash want to just hold on to. 'Wait, did I just think that? What's happening to me?' Ash thought as his mind fed him impure thoughts of the girl standing not five feet from him.

"No problem, Ash. You would have done the same for me." Iris replied while also giving Ash a once over. He was surprisingly more built than she thought. Of course, he was no muscle man but he definitely was not out of shape. Eventually, Iris's wandering eyes made their way to the only article of clothing that the Kanto boy had on at the time. Understandably, his boxers were wet as well, but she could have sworn that she saw something move from inside. 'Is Ash getting aroused from me? There is a chance, but I need to make sure.' Iris wore a devious smirk as she looked at Ash. "I wouldn't have needed to save you if you weren't so competitive. Honestly, you're such a child." As expected, Ash took the bait just as Iris had predicted.

"Why do you keep calling me a child? We're the same age!" Ash yelled while moving closer to Iris. "I bet that I might even be more mature than you are."

Ash had reacted just as Iris had expected him to. "Is that right? Then prove it!" Iris said with a challenging smirk on her face.

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" Ash asked unsure of how this was supposed to work.

Iris giggled at his response. "Just leave it to me." She replied while getting a little too close to Ash.

"Wait, what are…?" Ash was quickly silenced by Iris as she quickly closed the gap between them and engaged him in an intense lip lock. Stunned Ash just let the girl have her way with him before he finally caught on and started responding. Iris's hands were cupping Ash's face while Ash's hands quickly made their way to the tan girl's hips. Iris smirked at his enthusiasm and continued kissing him like they were connected at the face. Without realizing what was happening the two young trainers were moving faster to a point of no return that would change their relationship forever. All of this didn't seem to matter as Iris's hands raked down Ash's chest, while said boy had moved his hands from Iris's hips to the firm ass that seemed to mold into his hands. Iris felt this and moaned into the kiss, especially when she felt a particular part of Ash's rise to the occasion.

Breaking the kiss, Iris looked Ash in the eyes while moving her hand down his body. "I'm still not convinced. Maybe this guy has something to say." Iris said while cupping the hard erection that was threatening to burst free from Ash's boxers. The boy from Pallet Town moaned loudly as he was at the mercy of this girl from the Dragon Village.

"Wait a second Iris" Ash tried to say throughout his moaning as the girl continued toying with his erection. Iris momentarily stopped her assault and Ash sighed in relief. However, it was short lived as the girl smirked and quickly tackled him to the ground.

"I've waited long enough Ash." Iris said with a voice that Ash had never heard before now. Iris made quick work of Ash's boxers, tossing the flimsy material in whatever direction the wind took them as she was finally able to see Ash in his naked glory. The brown eyed girl's eyes widened as she viewed the male form for the first time. 'Wow, he's so big! What is this? Why do I feel so hungry all of a sudden?' Quickly regaining her composure, Iris coughed and looked at Ash who had been watching the girl with rapt attention. "I'll admit that this part of you doesn't seem to be childish, but do you know how to use it?"

Ash couldn't believe this girl. She had him on the ground aroused and naked, and was still making fun of him. "You're so stubborn Iris. I mean…AAHH" Again Ash's sentence was left unfinished as Iris once again silenced him, but this time she did it by grabbing a firm hold of his cock and pumping it up and down. She watched with her eyes glued to the firm piece of meat as a clear liquid started to come from the tip. Being as curious as she was, Iris took a quick lick of the fluid. She paused as she contemplated the taste. Ash had thought something was wrong when she stopped pleasuring him. "Iris are you okAAYYY?" Ash nearly yelled as his dick was engulfed in Iris's mouth. The feeling was indescribable to the boy who was feeling this for the first time.

Iris sucked Ash's dick hard as she continued to draw precum from the tip of him. 'This taste is too good. I need more!' She bobbed her head fast as she stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her right hand. Her left hand snaked down into her pants that were now drenched with her juices, instead of lake water. Seeing this, Ash brought one of his hands down and started to finger Iris's pussy. Iris let go of Ash's dick with a loud pop as she moaned out loud. "ASH, that feels so good!"

Seizing a rare opportunity in which Iris wasn't assaulting him, Ash mounted an assault of his own on Iris's pussy. "Damn, Iris I think you're the childish one getting turned on so easily." Ash joked as he continued to finger Iris. However, this short victory over the tan girl was short lived as she immediately removed Ash's fingers and stood to her feet with an angry look on her face. That face was a lot less intimidating when given by a girl that had an immense blush on her face and a highly aroused body.

"Oh yeah, well we'll see who is the one that is turned on so easily by the other." Iris responded as she began to take off the clothes that remained on her body. The first thing to come off was her shirt and when it did her mocha breasts came into view with her nipples completely hard. Ash watched in awe as she gave him a wink before turning around and bending over to start pulling her pants down slowly. Her body was on full display for Ash as her firm round and brown ass slowly came into view. A little too slowly for Ash who quickly got up and pulled her pants and panties all the way off before flinging them over with his boxers.

"You're too slow." Ash said in a voice that almost made Iris cum right then. Ash moved his hands to Iris's breasts and started tweaking her nipples. Not to be outdone, Iris scooted back and planted Ash's dick firmly between her plump ass cheeks.

"And you're too impatient." She said as she started to grind her hips. "You're such a child." She waited for Ash's inevitable counterargument.

"You're still saying THAT?" Ash yelled as in one quick motion Iris tackled him to the ground for the second time today. "You could have just asked me to lie down you know." Ash said trying to regain his bearings as this brown skinned sex vixen smirked down at him.

"Yeah, but this way is so much more fun." Iris responded before turning around to form a 69 position. She had a close up of Ash's dick for the second time today. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you." She said while stroking his dick off. Without missing a beat, Iris quickly enveloped Ash's dick in her mouth again. Ash moaned out loud before watching the way Iris's hips moved in front of his face. Taking the initiative, Ash spread Iris's pussy lips and stuck his tongue in. This time it was Iris's turn to moan loudly as Ash began working his tongue if only to enjoy Iris's moans of pleasure. Both young trainers were moaning in pleasure as they continued to give pleasure to their lover. Ash moaning inside Iris's pussy caused Iris to moan around Ash's cock and the cycle continued. Eventually, Iris was getting close to the edge and took her mouth off of Ash's dick to speak. "Oh Ash, I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" She yelled while continuing to stroke Ash's cock.

Ash pulled his face away from Iris's pussy to yell while still continuing her pleasure with his fingers. "Me too, Iris. You feel so good." Hearing this Iris latched her mouth back onto his dick just in time as Ash immediately started shooting his sperm into her mouth. Ash's finger went especially deep in Iris's pussy when he started cumming. His finger hit her g-spot and Iris had an earth-shattering orgasm. Both trainers shared their first orgasms simultaneously as they filled their lover's mouth with their juices. Eventually the euphoria died down and the two continued to try and get as much as they could from their lover before separating.

Iris climbed her way back up Ash's body before looking him in the eyes. He had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Was this love? Who knows? For now she would enjoy her time with the person that gave her so much pleasure. Iris's hunger returned full force, but this time she wanted to be joined with Ash. She looked down at Ash's cock. It was still somewhat hard, but not as hard as it was when they started. 'Nothing a little teasing can't fix.' She thought evilly. Ash was about to ask her why she was smiling before Iris planted her lips on his once more. Ash gasped into the kiss when he felt Iris's pussy grinding onto his cock. He didn't think it was possible after the pleasure he just felt, but it was slowly coming back to him the more the purple haired girl moved her hips.

Ash unlatched his lips from Iris's long enough to get a word in. "Damn it Iris, you're relentless."

"Are you complaining?" Iris responded while still grinding her hips.

"Not really, I just wish I had a little more warning." Ash said before moaning.

Iris smirked down at him with lustful eyes. "How's this for warning? I want you to fuck me hard with that big cock of yours."

Ash's eyes widened when he heard that. He had never heard Iris speak like that, nor did he think that she knew such language. The whole thing seemed so naughty and it turned him on. "Then you'll need to do better than this in order to get me going." Ash said smirking. Before she knew it, Ash had pushed Iris off of his lap and onto the ground on her hands and knees.

"Wait Ash, what are you doing?" Iris asked blushing profusely at the position she was in.

"Just making good use of this nice ass you have." Ash said before he started grinding his dick in between Iris's plump brown ass again.

"You're a child and a pervert." Iris chided Ash while smiling at his enthusiasm and moaning at the pleasure she was receiving.

"Yeah, well the real pervert will be the one who screams the loudest. I won't rest until that person is you crying my name in the throes of passion." Ash announced surprising even himself as his cock continued sliding across Iris's firm tan backside.

"I'll take you up on that challenge. If you manage to pull that off I'll stop calling you a kid." Iris responded loving the feel of Ash's cock between her ass cheeks.

"All right, get ready because the games are about to begin." Ash said while removing his cock from Iris's backside much to her disappointment. This was short lived however, as Ash's cock prodded around her pussy. "Are you ready Iris? After this, there's no going back." Ash said while continuing to tease Iris's pussy with the head of his cock.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Give me your cock! Fuck me!" Iris screamed as this time she was the impatient one. Needing no further coaxing, Ash grabbed onto Iris's hips and thrust his cock into her pussy. Iris screamed and whimpered a little bit and Ash halted his motions. "Give me a minute Ash." She said, and Ash complied, waiting for her compliance before moving. After what seemed like forever to Ash, Iris was finally ready for him to start moving. "Ash, you can start moving now. Give it to me!" Iris screamed as she moved her ass back to meet with Ash's pelvis. The result was instant as both trainers moaned out loud before thrusting against each other in a flurry of love making.

"Ash this feels so good!" Iris said now getting into the action.

"Iris your pussy is so tight!" Ash said while grabbing onto Iris's ass.

"Your cock is so big Ash! Move faster!" Iris yelled while continuing to move.

Iris continued to scream obscenities which turned Ash on and made him thrust himself into her mocha pussy faster. Ash was losing it as the position that they were in provided him with the best view of Iris's ass. Ash continued to pound away at her pussy as he watched her butt bounce back and forth with each thrust. Ash's attention was brought to Iris's unusually long hair which seemed out of control thanks to his vicious assault on Iris's pussy. Thinking quickly, Ash removed the hair ties and clips from the wild girl's hair and just let it cascade over her like a thick curtain. This added to the moment and Ash didn't think he could possibly keep this up for much longer. Iris must have sensed his hesitance, because before he knew it he was on his back for the third time today with a horny girl looking down at him.

"You just sit back and enjoy, little Ash. Lady Iris is taking control now." Iris said with a look that Ash was quickly becoming accustomed to. Without any further interruptions, Iris took Ash's cock and impaled herself on it in one try. Iris's mouth opened and hung in an "O" shape as the pleasure she felt was unbelievable. Ash closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in order to maintain control. He still had to make Iris scream his name in passion and he was going to keep that promise, even if it took all day. He didn't have much time to ponder the thought as said girl started to move her hips up and down. Iris started out slow, moaning Ash's name and trying to coax his cum out of him. She was doing a good job, but may have underestimated Ash's persistence as she quickly picked up speed and started riding him as fast and hard as she could. Ash couldn't help but moan out louder than any other time today at the small brown girl's motions.

"Oh fuck, Iris if you keep this up, I won't last much longer!" Ash yelled to Iris as he cupped the girl's bouncing breasts in his hands.

'Good, because I can't take much more either, but I won't lose to you!' Iris thought as Ash twisted her nipples. "What's the matter Ash? You said you were going to make me scream your name in passion. It looks like I'm going to win this game." Iris teased, not letting up on her pace. "Making promises you can't keep is so childish!" Iris said and Ash's eyes widened at that comment. Even now she would tease him. Ash had never met a girl this obnoxious before, but it turned him on so much.

"I'll show you who's childish!" Ash yelled and before she knew it, Iris was on her back with Ash relentlessly pounding into her tight pussy. Ash pulled this off without stopping or removing himself from her tight vice. Iris looked up into the eyes of Ash who was now completely determined. She had never seen this look in his eyes before and it made her so horny.

"That's more like it Ash! Show this tiny pussy who's boss and fill it with your thick cock!" Iris screamed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and drooling.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Damn this is awesome!" Ash yelled while continuing his assault.

"More Ash! FASTER! HARDER!" Iris wrapped her arms and legs around Ash to keep him securely in her pussy.

"HERE IT CUMS IRIS! I'M CUMMING!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. Iris kept her vicegrip on him as he tried to pull out.

"DO IT ASH! FILL MY PUSSY WITH YOUR THICK CUM! ASH!" Iris responded while yelling the loudest she had all day. Ash's cum skyrocketed into the brown girl's tight pussy and she continued to scream with pleasure. In turn this set off Iris's own orgasm which released her own juices and continued to milk Ash's cock for every ounce of his cum. This continued for a while, until Iris's pussy was completely overflowed with cum and it spilled onto the ground beneath them. Ash pulled out of Iris's pussy and lied down on the ground to rest. He had a big smile on his face as he felt the euphoria that comes from victory. Iris snuggled up to his arm and just held onto him for a while. Ash could swear she was mumbling something that sounded like "Ash" and "cock" over and over, but he thought it was just exhaustion.

The two finally made it back to camp where they left Cilan and their pokemon, not to mention their now cold lunch. Pikachu and Axew were helping Cilan clean up the lunch they had already eaten. When the others noticed Ash and Iris had returned they were surprised. Ash's shirt seemed to have gotten ripped somehow and Iris's hair was a mess, because she didn't feel like fixing it back up. After Ash and Iris's encounter by the lakeside, Iris had made them stop two more times, once to give Ash another blowjob and again to have a quickie just outside of camp. Something about the thrill of getting caught. Cilan noticed the state they were in and already knew they were empty handed.

"Coming back here without an Oran berry, good thing I saw this coming and just used a Pecha berry instead."Cilan stated matter-of-factly while looking at his two companions who only laughed lightly. "So, I take it you two must have gotten into another competition."

"Yeah, you could say that." Ash replied with a blush on his face.

"So, who won this time?" Cilan asked, not really caring.

"Ash did, but there will be more **competitions** in the future. Children like Ash can't help but compete." Iris replied while giving Ash a knowing look. Ash looked at Iris with a questioning look. Cilan seemed to notice something, but didn't really care one way or another.

"Well that's nice. Lunch is still set up for you two if you want it." Cilan said while he and the pokemon continued cleaning.

"Thanks anyway Cilan, but for some reason I'm not hungry anymore." Iris said with a smile on her face. Cilan's face was squinting as he tried to keep his rage down. Working all day on lunch and they don't even eat it.

"I'll eat Iris's share Cilan. After what I've been through today, I could use the extra energy." Ash said as he made his way to the table. Iris moved to sit right next to him.

"That's right Ash, you'll need your strength for later." Iris said while winking.

"By the way Iris, you said if I won you wouldn't call me a child anymore." Ash said while eating his food.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that only applies to when we are **competing**." Iris said while rubbing the back of her head.

"WHAT?" Ash said looking devastated.

"Don't worry Ash, you'll get another chance to prove you're not a kid real soon." Iris smirked while placing her hand on his leg. Ash knew that smirk and all of the trouble that came with it. Still even though he knew this he couldn't help but smile and look forward to their next **competition**.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the characters are OOC, but that goes without saying since this is about an anime that has no sexual undertones at all. So to make Ash and Iris fuck like rabbits is not only OOC, but making them into completely different characters. You've heard of the animeverse where things that should kill normal people only surprise anime characters? Well this is the lemonverse where all of the characters are as innocent or perverted as I want them to be and can go for days should I wish it, regardless of age, stamina or other common sense factors. This story is meant to be a oneshot, but I may decide to extend this story if enough people want me to. Another option is for me to make more oneshots for the Pokemon franchise containing this pairing based on some of the other episodes. In any event, any future updates or stories depend on the opinions of my readers. Send me your ideas and keep reading.<strong>

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**


End file.
